Lily’s Little Bit of Mischief: Going Down
by SAL-Chan
Summary: [1 of ?] Sirius drops Remus' tangled arms in exchange for holding onto his hips  white finger tips creating half moon's in Remus' side. The taller boy pulls his hands out at last and latches onto Sirius arms, curling his body in on Sirius in turn.[SLASH!]


The bell dings, the doors closes, and Remus pulls his shirt off.

Almost immediately another bare chest is against his - a mouth sealed against his neck and hands helping the fabric over his head. Remus is stuck for a moment, arms caught in the fabric of his red shirt - a hand suddenly punning the fabric against the wall and trapping his arms.

Another ding - down one.

"Hurry..." Remus finds his voice rasping. Teeth lock against his throat as a hand finds the button of his trousers. Hips roll against his and Remus chokes back a moan and pushes back. The fumbling fingers find his fly and unzip it, and then the hand is inside and _ooh_...

Another ding - Remus keeps his eyes on the panel, trying to breath around his excitement and his fear.

"Sirius, hurry..." Remus pulls against his make shift restraint, pushing against Sirius' hand, letting his eyes slip closed for a second. They're opened instantly with a rush of breath as Sirius moves his fingers and Remus groanee out loud.

Sirius is caught off guard, his anxiety making his movements unmeasured and quick. Well, they both fidgety and hurried, actually. Sirius casts a glance over his shoulder to check the numbers and curses - pulling at his own shorts and pushing against Remus again. _Shit_...

Another ding - and Remus moans out loud. Sirius needs his other hand - but _damn_ _him_ if he was going to let Remus' arms go.

With a mumble of 'Sorry love', Sirius pull at Remus pants and pushes Remus' hips up, heaving the taller boys body up against the wall, over himself - pushing they're body's together even more.

Another ding; Remus curses - actually curses - "_Fuck_!" - and Sirius feels a shiver drop down his spine. He locks his teeth onto Remus' neck and Remus screams - strangled.

Another ding.

Sirius curls his body into Remus' - breathing into his chest, getting his hair stuck to the lightly scared, sweat covered skin there. Sweat has soaked through Sirius shirt - there isn't enough skin touching._ Not enough_. Sirius drops Remus' tangled arms in exchange for holding onto his hips - white finger tips creating half moon's in Remus' side. The taller boy pulls his hands out at last and latches onto Sirius arms, curling his body in on Sirius' in turn, moaning into his ear.

Another ding, and Remus moans '_Seven...'_ into his ear.

"Enough-" Sirius grunts and bites his lip, pushing, and Remus reachs behind him to grab onto the the bar. "-- _shit_."

Another ding.

"_Sirius_- Six!"

"Remus, shut up and just - _ahh_! _Oh, god,_ do that again and I'll -"

"_Sirius_!-"

Another ding.

Sirius pushs and Remus squeezes, Sirius groans and Remus howls. Sirius grabs him and Remus bites Sirius ear and Go_d_ _yesss_-

Another ding. "_Shit!_"

Remus head makes a resounding metal sound as it slams against the wall. Blood isthick under Sirius nails and he yells - horse, soft - against Remus' neck. Sirius has a moment to take in the smell of Remus' body - his true sent - the feel of Remus' sweaty, gritty hair under his hand, before he lowers Remus carefully to the ground - kneese shaking.

Another ding.

Remus' breath is thick against Sirius ear as he mumbls "_Out_, idiot.." and Sirius pulls away, pulls out - holding Remus as his unsteady, clumsy, large feet find their balance under him. Remus snakes a hand around the bar as he pulls his pants up, and Sirius divces for Remus' discarded shirt.

Another ding.

Sirius is pulling Remus' shirt on while Remus is pulling and zipping Sirius shorts up - Sirius doing up Remus' pants and Remus fixing Sirius hair.

For a short moment, Remus leanea forward as Sirius zipa his fly and kisses the part of Sirius' hair, smelling the sent of his mate. Sirius stills and closes his eyes - leaning into the kiss - and for a moment they find some normality in this frenzy or lov-making. Something they normally have- that has nothing to do with they speed at which they've done it but at the actual act of _doing _it.

"Love you." Remus says into his hair, and Sirius feels himself smile.

Another ding - with a whoosh of hot air the doors open. Sirius lifts his head up and kisses Remus on the mouth as the lobby's blinding light explods from behind the doors. Sirius grabs Remus hand carefully - intertwining their fingers - holding onto that last moment of intimacy before pulling his Moony's staggering body from the elevator.

A startled woman only blinks for a moment at the couple, watching the two tall boys walk towards three other teens - a red head, a blond, and a dark haired boy with glasses. The woman would have been startled to hear their conversation if she had not stepped onto the elevator and pressed the up button, resting her hand on the bar that wrapped around the elevator as the machine took her up floors.

James is clapping - slowly - his eyes dark. His hair - which had started the day off gelled in place - is now wild and twisted in every direction. There are smudges on his glasses, his shirt is untucked and his shorts aren't exactly sitting right on his hips any more. Lily's arms are tucked around James - her head settled into the crook of his neck. Her hair is a mess too - unbrushed and untamed. Her eyes are bright, her skirt hiked up a little higher then it should have been, her knee high boots untied and unzipped.

Peter has a stop watch around his neck and clicks it off when Sirius bows - hand still intertwined with Remus'. He knows he's abusing Remus' relaxed state - but considering what had just happened, that shy side of Remus has to be buried somewhere around his foot by now. Peter has a clip board too - he scribbles down something, and smiles.

"Despite the 7 floor handy cap James and Lily have," Peter is checking his sheet. He looks up toward the male coupe and manages to look both impressed and shocked at the same time. "14 floors is still a record."

Remus manages to blush - his free hand reaching up to cover the bite makers on his neck. Sirius' grin is wider now, his lips bright red against his pale face, and when he turns to look at Lily tucked under James' chin, his eyes are sparkling with delight.

"You know Lil', if we had know the mischief and dares you could come up with, we would have become friends _sooooo_ much sooner."

Lily shrugs and twirls her hair around her fingers. "Well, my friends and I decided it as a dare before. Only it wasn't really..._this_...um, _real_."

James laughs and rubs his thumb against Lily's hip bone. "No flower, having sex in he elevator completes a months worth of mischief in my book. It's perfect!"

Lily's eyes take in Sirius and Remus' appearance - the boy's faces flushed and their cloths wrinkled. Covered in sweat and grime, the knowledge of their action - _exactly_ what they have done - fills Lily's eyes and she smiles and loves _knowing_. Simsply knowking what happened fills her with content. "It's enough for me - today, anyway."

"Agreed." Sirius says, stepping back and sliding his hand into Remus' back pocket. The taller boy makes a sound low in his throat as Sirius' squeezes.

There's a moment of quiet, when Remus looks down that small amount to meat Sirius' eyes, than turns to look at their three other teenagers in their company and says - quite confidently - "We can do better."


End file.
